


The perfect spot... 🖤

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Derek Hale is a Softie, Eternal Sterek, M/M, falling asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: In Lydia's b-party Stiles falls asleep in the wrong (right) place... ;)
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	The perfect spot... 🖤

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas ideas...  
> I have finally the time to write sth.  
> I hope you like it too :)

Lydia's birthday was always the talk of the town.  
Her parties were always LEGENDARY.  
So when Stiles discovered that Lydia freaking Martin was gonna spend her birthday in her lake house with the pack was positively surprised.  
Stiles didn't mind. He would love spend some quality time with his friends and his crush. Derek Hale.. If the Alpha decided to show up.  
Stiles wore his best outfit, tight black jeans, matching converse shoes and a comfy deep red blouse (gift from the queen herself) and bought her favorite chocolates as a b-gift.  
Lydia had much changed the past few years and Stiles brought her something that she would definitely like. Not having a crush on her anymore made everything so much easier.  
Once he arrived the house, he parked his car and got inside finding the whole pack already there.  
The teenagers were picking seats, in the private home cinema of the banshee.  
Derek was already sitting at the end of the row next to Issac, Erica and Boyd.  
Scott was sitting by them next to Alison who sat next to Lydia and Jackson.  
Every seat seemed occupied the moment the movie started and Stiles entered the room holding his favorite chips.  
He pouted looking for a place to sit down; the cold floor seemed the only option. As he was wondering in the dark he felt a pair of strong hands pulling him close to a strong chest sitting him between thick thighs.  
"You sit with me.." the Alpha whispered the order in Stiles' ear who tried not to scream.   
The action of the Alpha seemed to have stirred some reaction between the rest of the pack who suspiciously got silent after a warning growl that escaped from the werewolf.  
Stiles was at loss but tried to remain calm; he obviously failed. His heart was beating like crazy and he was having trouble breathing.  
The werewolf on his back placed his hands around his slim waist caressing it softly.  
"Relax.." he said nuzzling softly Stiles' neck with his nose.  
"Huh!" Stiles tried to sass "That's easy for you to say...." the human protested with a low voice his eyes fixed on the screen in front of him.  
"Try.... For me.. Try for your Alpha" he ordered with a soft voice "Let go.. I've got you.." the werewolf promised and placed a light kiss on the neck of the human boy.  
Stiles nearly combusted but eventually melt like a bar of chocolate in the warm arms of the werewolf.  
For some strange reason been that close to Derek brought him comfort, peace, safety; he craved all those feelings so much.  
Derek smirked and kept his caresses soft and tender the whole time making the human relax so much he eventually was asleep by the end of the movie.  
The rest of the pack cooed and some of them took pictures; Stiles was plastered on the Alpha's chest his right palm placed on Derek's heart and his lips were pouting.  
Derek found Stiles endearing and beautiful even in his sleep.  
The werewolf caressed softly the cheek of human and placed a soft kiss on the human's nose.  
"Wake up sleeping beauty" the werewolf said and Stiles stirred a little making himself more comfortable inside the Alpha's arms.  
"Come on baby.. Open your eyes you can sleep in the car.." the born werewolf promised and Stiles opened his eyes slowly.  
"What happened!?" he asked leaning on the warmth of the werewolf who held him close in return.  
"You fell asleep.." Derek explained.  
"Cozy.." Stiles whispered hiding his face on the chest of the werewolf trying to fall asleep again.  
The born werewolf hummed pleased placing a soft kiss on the head of his mate keeping him close and safe.  
"Will you be here when I wake up?" Stiles asked with a sleepy voice.  
"Always." Derek promised cuddling his human tighter.  
He was right where he belonged all along after all.  
Holding his mate..  
In this perfect spot..

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me smile :)


End file.
